Ogre Kingdoms
This is a Profile of Ogre Kingdoms from Warhammer Fantasy. Summery The Ogre Kingdom is the rightful and sovereign domain of the large and brutish Ogre race. Wandering tribes of Ogres can be found wrecking their way across the globe, erecting many strongholds and plundering far off and exotic lands the likes of which no man will ever see in their lifetime. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leaders *Greasus Goldtooth Military Leaders *Ogre Tyrant *Ogre Slauightermaster *Golgfag Maneater Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Ogre Bruiser *Ogre Hunter *Ogre Butcher *Firebellies *Bragg the Gutsman *Skrag the Slaughterer Military Units Infantry |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts *Runes Melee weapons * Swords * Hammers * Maces * Axes * Spike Shields Ranged weapons * Canons Territories Varies locations Mawtooth * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (It is the halls of one of the more powerful Ogre tribes) * Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: Ogres, Gnolbar * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 12: Dark: The Ogre Kingdoms is based on the Dark Ages, their usage of crude steel weaponry combined with their massive size and strength allows them to use that to their full advantage, and their usage of massive warbeasts allows them to traverse mountainous areas relatively well. They accomplished these feats with magic and terrible savagery. Power Source Magic: Enhancement (Ogre Butchers are capable of blessing their Ogre Warriors with the strength of the Great Maw) Animal Manipulation (With their affiliation with the Wind of Magic, Lore of Beasts) Power Stealing (They gain powers from the animals that they cull) Conquest Stats Tier 9-A: Large Country: Their tribes spans the large mountain regions of the Eastern Steppes, They have more than hundreds of tribes that they dwell in their own valleys. Though they move around, they still managed to terrorize and hunt the great steps in the world of Warhammer. Power Stats DC: Unknown: Ogre Heroes and Lords which can match the attacking power of other basic enemy heroes and lords. Building - Small Building: The Ogre's warmachines such as the Ironblasters which are giant mounted cannons which can tear right through enemy regiments and harm fortified buildings. Room: The warmachine Scraplaunchers into a catapult and devastate wide area of the battlefield. Wall+: Yhetees and Gorgers attacking power which is higher than a regular Ogre. Wall: The Ogre's regular fighting strength. Human: the attacking power of the Gnoblar which should be relative to a regular human. Speed: Unknown: Ogre Heroes and Lords which can match the speed of other basic enemy heroes and lords. Superhuman+: Ogre Warbeasts charging speed. Superhuman: The charging speed of the Ogres while in a group can trample over enemy regiments. Athletic: the sprinting speed of the Gnoblars. Dura: Unknown: Ogre Heroes and Lords which can match the defensive capabilities of other basic enemy heroes and lords. Small Building: The durability of the warmachine equipment. Wall+: The standard durability of Yhetees and Gorgers and with their massive size. Wall: Ogre standard durability. Human: Gnoblars standard durability. Skills Stats Their's best skills are their grouping as they possess powerful charges towards enemy lines that hit as hard as horses charging, or even higher. But Ogres do not stomp to war by themselves, they bring with them lumbering cave creatures, hairy and long-tusked monsters from the wild mountains, and all manner of ferocious beasts. Strengths/Pros The Ogres' best strengths are that they use their massive forms to overwhelm their opponents, A lone Ogre is capable of besting a dozen men in a fight and a dozen Ogres can overwhelm a village of men and eat the better half of its defenders. A whole army of Ogres, however, is something else altogether. Each Ogre regiment is a sweaty, bellowing mass that builds up fearsome momentum that slams home like a ton of bricks. Weaknesses/Flaws Their biggest flaws with be their lack of strategy, strong sense of intelligance for that matter, as they are just raging hordes of ogres that trample and eat everything in their wake. They also do not possess the best weapons in this verse or era that can compete with other strong and truly monstrous foes that can level continents, mountains, etc.. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Warhammer Ogre Feast.jpg|The Ogres preparing their feasts. Warhammer Eastern Steppes.png|The Eastern Steppes, land of the hungry Ogres Warhammer Ogre Tribes.png|The Ogres charging into battle. Warhammer Ogre Tyrant.png|The Ogre Tyrant ruling over the tribe with an iron fist, Category:Antagonist Category:Warhammer Category:Fantasy Category:Gaming Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Tier 12 Civilization Category:Tier 9-A Conquest Category:Magic